izshippingfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Invader Gia/Just A Thought
I've had a crazy streak going on right now that many of you know of, mainly revolving around The Rocky Horror Picture Show, because that movie is all kinds of crazy-amazing. Seriously. Go watch it. Anyway, I was just thinking about who fit who the best, and, though I've got some ideas, I was wondering what you guys thought would work. Although, one I'm keeping for sure because it's an awesome match. Janet Weiss - A Heroine: (Janet is very easily frightened and is prone to fainting spells when things become too much for her. She typically screams when she is even slightly scared and often complains when things don't work out how they should) Brad Majors - A Hero: (Brad has a good heart and he makes a point of letting people know it only belongs to his fiancé, Janet. He wasn't as bothered by the strange acts coming from the Transylvanians as Janet was, just smiling and watching. He is chipper and not quick to judge) Dr. Frank-N-Furter - A Scientist: Oliver Miller (Frank is a loud, proud, and very flamboyant pansexual transvestite who loves to strut his stuff whenever he has the chance. He is quite promiscuous and very handy when it comes to science and lab work. Frank flirts shamelessly with anyone and everyone, regardless of who they are, but is also extremely jealous when anyone else tries to steal his spotlight, jealous enough to resort to murder) Riff-Raff - A Handyman: Oz Briggs (Riff is silent and expressionless most of the time, not saying a word unless he needs to, or if he is around his sister. He doesn't care much for presentation or tidiness, despite being the butler of the castle, often just tossing things carelessly back and forth or letting them spill. Although seemingly quiet, he is shown to have a malicious side to him by tormenting the 'master's' creation with a large, lit candelabra) Magenta - A Domestic: Endulyne Quain (Magenta, the castle's maid, is a complete contrast to her brother, Riff-Raff, being quite loud and flamboyant, much like Frank. But Riff-Raff loves her anyway, and she loves him as well, the two being in an incestuous relationship. Magenta often yells out and shouts for no real reason at all, possibly just loving the noise. She can be irritated quite easily and doesn't hesitate to snap back at Frank, her master, but she will comply with his wishes without complaint) Columbia - A Groupie: Gia (Columbia likes to hang around the three residents of the castle, sharing her constant pep with them without any hesitation. She wears sequined everything and loves to tap dance, she is also shown to be close friends with Magenta, have been in a short relationship with Frank, and is currently in a relationship with Eddie) Dr. Everett Scott - A Rival Scientist: (Dr. Scott is the man who first introduced Brad and Janet to one another. Calm in the face of danger, Everett is an old man in a wheelchair with a thick German accent working on finding proof of UFOs; when he comes upon the castle in search of Eddie, his nephew, things do not bode well for the castle residents, although Brad and Janet are delighted by his presence) Eddie - An Ex-Delivery Boy: FJ Dask (Eddie is a loud party animal complete with leather jacket, motorcycle, and saxophone. He loves to start a party wherever he goes and isn't afraid to show off his instrumental skills while doing it. Previously in a relationship with Frank, he is now shown to be in love with Columbia, serenading her with an upbeat rock song in front of everyone and kissing her passionately. Sadly, he made the mistake of stealing the attention away from Frank) Rocky Horror - A Creation: (Rocky was created in a lab by the hands of Frank, who wanted nothing more than a love toy to play with. Rocky is mute most of the time, occasionally speaking, but he often communicates with grunts and gestures. He loves Frank, looking at him as a father figure of sorts, but also a lover. Janet, however, falls for Rocky, and Rocky falls for Janet, deeply upsetting Frank. Rocky is giddy most of the time, like a small child, smiling and clapping his hands, but also acts very animalistic, since he is not very old. Rocky likes to show off his muscles to Frank when he can) That is my strange little...Thing XD Tell me who you think would fit where, if you want to. Who knows, I might turn this into a story or something, but, for now, it's just a little mix-and-match :P. Category:Blog posts